


A Quick Break

by Ailette



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: He doesn't mean to fall asleep when he sits down on the couch and switches the TV on.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	A Quick Break

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said I would start answering comments? Well, clearly I'm a lying liar who lies and vastly overestimated the amount of free time she actually has. :( I have so much fic lying around and can't even find the time to edit that, so, ugh. Work sucks! :Db Anyway, hopefully I'll have some time this weekend and post a little more. And please, please know I'm incredibly grateful and happy about every single comment, all kudos and bookmarks! ♥

He doesn't mean to fall asleep when he sits down on the couch and switches the TV on; he would have withdrawn to his own room otherwise. But in his defense, it had been a very long day filled with performances and traveling and his entire body hurts, so just sitting down for a little while the others are unpacking seemed like a good choice. It's also usually much too loud to fall asleep in the shared living room, so it wasn't a possibility he'd foreseen.

As it is, he's woken up by someone gently shaking his shoulder and he involuntarily groans before he even opens his eyes because god, his neck. 

”That's what you get for sleeping here,” a soft voice chides and Seungwoo blearily opens one eye to see Wooseok standing over him, frowning but also looking somewhat amused.

“Didn't mean to,” he mumbles and rotates his neck in an attempt to get the kink out. When it predictably doesn't work he sighs quietly and blinks both eyes open to properly look at his group mate and boyfriend and forces a smile. “Where are the kids? It's way too quiet.”

Wooseok snorts. “Junho saw you and decided to kidnap the other two downstairs. I think he promised food, because I heard Dohyon yelling in the corridor.”

Seungwoo nods, looking around thoughtfully and feeling a little bad that they caught him passed out and obviously thought he needed it. He knows his physical condition isn't the best lately, but he used to be so much better at hiding it. It's his job to be strong for the group, they shouldn't be aware of any of his weaknesses.

Glancing back to Wooseok he catches the worried look and quickly tries to broaden his smile. “Right, I better go down and check on them then-”

But when he tries to get up, the hand on his shoulder suddenly presses down.

“Uh, Wooseok-ah?”

The younger man is biting his lip and looking unsure on what he is doing for a moment, seemingly almost as surprised by his action as Seungwoo is, before the expression is replaced with one of firm decisiveness.

“No.”

And before Seungwoo can even ask, there's a second hand on him, abruptly pushing him sideways and he lets him so he ends up awkwardly sprawled on the couch. Wooseok apparently isn't done though, keeping one hand on Seungwoo's right shoulder and pressing him into the couch as he climbs on to straddle his middle. Without thinking, he adjusts his own posture, straightening his legs and lying down more properly to make it easier for the younger man, hands coming up to rest on his hips a second later to keep him steady.

Once they're done moving, he blinks up at Wooseok with wide eyes, not sure what brought this on and not exactly unhappy with this turn of events. But he also doesn't miss the way Wooseok is crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at him which is usually the prelude to a lecture and he ducks his head automatically.

The action makes Wooseok's stern facade crumble slightly, a smile threatening to ruin his frown, but then he tuts at him in exasperation.

“You can rest every now and then, no one's going to die if you do.”

“I'm fine,” he starts, but that makes Wooseok glare at him so he immediately stops talking.

“You can rest and as a matter of fact you should when you can, because god knows none of us have the opportunity to do much of it and most of us aren't performing with injuries that require way more resting anyway.”

If it was any of the other members, Seungwoo would protest and insist that he knows his own limits, but it's Wooseok and this is not the first time they're having this discussion. So instead he lets his head fall back and sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before giving a curt nod. They both know Wooseok is right, anyway. It's just not easy to let go of the role of leader for even just a moment, to actually take the time to think about himself first and it's going to take a while to get used to it.

He can feel Wooseok leaning forward on top of him, but is still surprised at the kiss pressed to the top of his head. It must show on his face when he opens his eyes, too, because Wooseok quickly straightens and looks to the side, cheeks flushing like he's been caught doing something embarrassing.

“It was just tempting because I can't usually reach that spot,” he mutters defensively and Seungwoo can't help but laugh at his disgruntled tone.

“Are you laughing at me?” 

“I wouldn't dare,” Seungwoo says, but can't quite manage to keep a straight face while he says it and Wooseok looks like he's going to make him regret that, so he quickly uses his grip on him to pull him forward against his chest.

There's high-pitched squeak which means he accidentally got one of Wooseok's ticklish spots, but for now he doesn't comment on it; the goal is to appease him and not anger him further, after all.

The position has to be somewhat awkward for the smaller man, with his legs still on either side of Seungwoo, but he doesn't comment on it as Seungwoo hugs him close, enjoying the warmth of the other man.

It's comfortable like this, and Seungwoo feels the tension drain from his body. Reaching up with one hand to card it through Wooseok's hair, he buries his nose in his boyfriend's neck, just breathing him in and enjoying their stolen minutes of proximity.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” he says quietly into the skin behind Wooseok's ear, the younger man shivering at the words.

“Well, someone has to since you clearly suck at it,” he replies haughtily before turning slightly in Seungwoo's embrace so he can look at him, brown eyes serious. “And the others would too, if you'd let them.”

Seungwoo gives him a little half-smile and leans in to press a kiss to his lips.

“I know. I'll try, okay? Just give me some time.”

Wooseok hums and then actually smiles at him, that sweet, almost embarrassed little smile that he rarely allows to show. Like he's embarrassed about showing it when he's happy. It's one of Seungwoo's favorite things in the world and he can't help but smile back at it.

It's remarkably easy to stay there and rest as they wait for the others to return.


End file.
